Navi Card
A , for short, is an item in the first Mega Man Star Force game that contains a NetNavi with specialized functions and expertise (often for outright mundane things, such as air-conditioning) that can be summoned through the use of their representative cards. Geo Stelar obtains a number of Navi Cards over the course of the game. Navi Cards have a unique name as to what they do, like if one swipes DriveMan's Navi Card, he can drive a car. Navis stored in Navi Cards can't be jack in to devices nor fight EM Viruses, but they appear when the appropriate card is slotted. To do this, the user needs to get out a Navi Card and swipe it in the Transer, the user usually saying the name of the Navi with the word "Card," then the words "Card In." Navi Cards PropellerMan is a NetNavi that Geo Stelar receives from Chase Winde. His area of expertise regards aeronautics - he can pilot anything from RC Choppers to robots designed to operate in Zero-G and is more than happy to offer advice on how to achieve flight. PitcherMan PitcherMan, known as in Japan, is the NetNavi in the card Geo finds underneath a bench, where it had been "sealed" away by Joe Hawnt, a local boy who fears that it is cursed. An expert on all things baseball, one of his main uses is to operate Pitching Machines, though he can also be used in a baseball-themed arcade game. He maintains that he can only deal one pitch at a time, outright discouraging extended use. KeyMan KeyMan, known as in Japan, is in the card that Geo takes from an AMAKEN Employee's pocket when he needs to open the door leading outside of the SpaceSim (the employee in question was currently incapacitated). KeyMan's primary purpose to operate security system, often simply to unlock doors, though he requires the proper password to do so. As his main focus is security, it will often be his primary suggestion when his opinion is considered. ThermoMan ThermoMan, known as is received by Geo from a maintenance man who worked at Nacy's Department Store in Time Square. ThermoMan's main purpose is to operate air-conditioning systems (his three main options are Heat, Cool, and Wind); depending on the power of the system, he may be able to significantly change the nature of an environment. His personal preference is for the temperature to be "just right", which reflects his emphasis on comfort. ShovelMan is a NetNavi that belongs to the Dump Workers. It is summoned to control backhoes. DriveMan is a Navi unseen in the game, though referenced by multiple characters. DriveMan's purpose is apparently to operate automobiles and vehicles as an intelligent autopilot, perhaps if the driver in question is either incapacitated, unwilling, or simply not of legal age to drive themselves (such as Luna, Bud, and Zack in the first scenario of the game). Gallery PropellerMan.jpg|PropellerMan PitcherMan.jpg|PitcherMan ShovelMan.jpg|ShovelMan NaviCardPropellerMan.png|PropellerMan's Navi Card NaviCardPitcherMan.png|PitcherMan's Navi Card NaviCardKeyMan.png|KeyMan's Navi Card NaviCardThermoMan.png|ThermoMan's Navi Card NaviCardShovelMan.png|ShovelMan's Navi Card NaviCardDriveMan.png|Quiero Mocard mentioning DriveMan. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Star Force series items Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart